


Transformers: The Refugees

by Tendoism



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendoism/pseuds/Tendoism





	Transformers: The Refugees

The thunder of bombs and gunfire started suddenly and cascaded over the smaller of Cybertron’s moons. Imperial Decepticon warships left serrated shadows over the metallic surface of the satellite. Great turrets aboard the vessels bombarded the surface, rending metal apart and scattering rocky dust from beneath the cyberformed crust. Vehicon bomber drones sortied from the launch deck of the fleet’s flagship, the Violet Huntsman, weaving between cannonfire and dropping incandescent charges that splintered the surface in a brilliant display of chromatic energon-fire.

“Bombard everything in sight,” commanded the towering decepticon in the captain’s seat of the Violet Huntsman. Skywarp’s black and purple metal, trimmed with gold markings of a Holy Seeker agent was polished to a sparkling shine and he was adorned with a fine ceremonial cape. His speech was prepared cycles in advance for his parade of triumph through the streets of Kaon. “If you see anything that resembles an entrance, concentrate your fire. I’ll melt the entirety of the Northern Hemisphere if it means returning with the glory of wiping out the last pitiful remnants of the Autobot resistance.”

Deep beneath the surface, a large, red Autobot fled down a corridor, the fire of an explosion barely singeing his heel plate as he ducked around a corner. He rushed to the barracks where hundreds of Autobot refugees needed his help. He leapt over countless bodies, riddled with shrapnel from detonating fuel lines, expanding energon-fires beginning to melt their outer plating. He had no time to look as he ran and hoped that he could save even a few lives. The dead could be mourned later. He made it down the stairs, barely reaching the bottom before massive chunks of the rocky ceiling came crashing down. The whole underground base shook as massive bunker busting charges were dropped from the warships above. He drove his heel into the door, bringing down the recycled door with ease. Horror gripped his optic sensors as the glowing green fires consumed the space where so many innocent refugees were quartered.

“Slag! Is anybody still here?” the Autobot cried into the roaring of the flames.

“Please help! My Brother is trapped in here,” a female voice returned. The Red Autobot immediately leapt through the flames. The heat was strong enough to melt steel and the glass of his chest immediately shattered as the flames cooked his body, but he made it through the other side. He entered into the room, rocky ceiling caved in, leaving only a small part of the room traversable. He scanned the immediate surrounding. More bodies, crushed under tons of superheated rock. A flash of light from the far corner caught his sensor. He rushed over to the source. Two young autobots were on the floor, one with his leg trapped underneath a massive boulder. The fire encroached as the female autobot struggled to move the massive slab. The Red autobot, much larger than either of these two, moved to lift the stone. Debris and dust continued to fall from the collapsed ceiling and fell onto the slab, making it even harder to heave. As the fires grew hotter, at last the Red Autobot lifted the stone enough for the female to pull the downed Autobot from underneath. The Red Autobot dropped the stone and took both of the smaller bots in his arms. Without a second thought, he leapt with them through the fire as another tremor shook the base. He fled with them out the door as the rest of the ceiling caved in, burying the room.

“Can either of you walk?” the Red Autobot asked.

“I can still move on my own” the female replied.

“No can do, Big Guy,” the other replied. “My leg is completely mangled.” The Red bot looked down, and indeed the Injured bot’s leg looked like little more than scrap. The Red bot moved the injured bot onto his back.

“Alright, we need to move. This place isn’t going to last too many more big hits like that. We’re going to have to move to the hanger. With any luck, the escape shuttle hasn’t been damaged yet. I can only hope that at least a few of the refugees made it there alive.” The Red bot and the female bot ran down the corridor. 

“Hey Big guy, care to at least tell us your name? I’m Streamline, and this here is my twin brother, Blueline,” Streamline said from ahead.

“Call me Oculus Major,” the Red bot said after a moment.

“No way, you’re Oculus Major? The War Hero?” Blueline said from behind.

“Hero seems like a bit much,” Oculus said with a furrowed brow.

“Well you’re our hero at least, Big guy,” Streamline said as she rounded a corner. “The path up ahead is clear. We’re only a few clicks from the shuttle bay!” Oculus followed behind, the rumbling of the fortress worsening. The group entered into the massive shuttle bay. Fires spread throughout the large chamber and rubble was scattered around the floor. In the center of the room, in Launching position was The Exodus, the rebellion’s final escape plan from Decepticon Tyranny. At the command terminal stood a large, orange and white bot who hurried commands, clearly preparing the shuttle for launch. “You got room for three more?” Streamline yelled as she ran up to the console. 

“You better hurry and get in the shuttle now!” the Orange bot yelled. “This thing deploys now with or without anybody else.” The Orange bot entered his final command into the terminal before running up to the open entrance hatch. Streamline hurried in with him. Oculus and Blueline slipped in the hatch just before the metal doors slammed into place behind them. “Hurry up and get strapped in. Engines are going live now!” The Orange bot yelled from further in. Oculus Major found a launch seat for Blueline and set him down before running up to the cockpit.

“Hey, how many more survivors made it in?” Oculus said as he reached the cockpit.

“This is it.. Just the two you grabbed and a couple who were here in the hanger doing diagnostics with me,” the orange bot barely muttered as he took the controls.

“We have to wait for more survivors!” Oculus protested.

“Look we’re lucky we have as many as we do and if we don’t leave now we’ll miss our opportunity. The main warship bombarding this base is going to pass overhead in about 30 nanocycles. It will take them enough time to turn around for us to slip behind them. After that we’ll have to rely on the shields to save our tailpipes until we can make use of our secret weapon.” Oculus sat down in the co-pilot seat. 

“Fine. I don’t like it but we don’t have a choice. By the way, you got a name?” Oculus said as he strapped in.

“Nobody asked if you liked it or not. We either survive or we don't.” The orange bot said.

“So no name?” Oculus said as he looked at the visored eyes and faceplate of the orange bot.

“I don’t know why it matters in this exact moment. If you must know, I’m De-Thread.” he said as the engines started roaring.

“We’re all going to have to find out eventually, if we survive. I’m Oculus Major by the way.”

“Didn’t ask. Didn’t care,” De-Thread said as the upper hatch opened. A great dark shape obscured the light and the shuttle jolted forward. The Exodus roared up the narrow passageway as the warship crept across the hatch.

“We’re going to get hit by the thrust from the engines,” Oculus said as the glow of the Warship’s aft end came into view.

“If my calculations are right we shouldn’t get hit hard enough for it to matter. I’ll coarse correct after we escape orbit.” The light of the exit increased as the Warship completely passed the hatch. Without a moment to spare, the Exodus escaped the hatch. “Brace yourself!” The Exodus flew parallel to the Warship engines and the immense thrust of the Deception destroyer nearly shook the Exodus apart. But without a single damaging hit, the Exodus escaped the Lunar surface and out into open space.

“A shuttle?” Skywarp screamed from aboard the flagship. “You idiots! Don’t let them get away. I won’t be humiliated by Autobot rats.” Like a meteor shower the vehicons streaked across the lunar sky to pursue the Exodus. The lumbering battleship that the shuttle passed below slowly turned to position its massive turrets.

“Do you think the shield will hold?” Oculus said, watching the rear feed of the shuttle.

“For your sake you better hope they do.” De-Thread declared in monotone. 

“You seem a bit too calm,” Oculus said, looking at De-Thread.

“Like I said, we either live or we don’t. Panicking gets us nowhere. Besides, we just need to get far enough from those gunships to use my secret weapon.” De-Thread opened a panel on the control console, revealing a large red button.

“And just what is this secret weapon?” Oculus asked.

“Must we play 20 Questions. I need to focus and I don’t need your constant gear grinding.” The ship rumbled as vehicon laser blasts and missiles bombarded the rear shields of the shuttle. “We should be just fast enough to keep them from getting too close.”

“Shields are at 49% and falling,” Oculus said as another missile struck the shields.

“Cmon rustbucket, you just need to get a little farther.” De-Thread held his hand over the red button, firmly prepared to activate his secret weapon. Another bomburst. 

“Shields are going to go down if we get another bad hit like that.” A green light above the red button lit up. Without hesitating De-Thread slammed his hand down on the button. A great electrical hum vibrated the ship.

Flash.

Flash. 

Flash.

The ship shook with each flash of light, each accompanied with a pulse of immense ringing sound. Oculus Major checked the rear feed as he recovered from the event.

“Enemies are gone. Shields are now recovering. What was that?”

“Well, provided everything went according to plan, we are now as far away from Decepticons as we can hope to be.”

“Ok, but how?”

“Something I’ve been tinkering with since the top brass commissioned me to get this overblown barrel to fly again. It was a sort of… Spacebridge bomb”

“A bomb?” Oculus said, startled.

“Not a real bomb, but it was explosive. Basically it was three semi-directed Spacebridges opened on our position only open long enough to warp our ship. The first one took us in a random direction as far from Cybertron as possible. The Second pulse took as another 100 lightyears in the same direction. That in theory is far enough to be outside of all Imperial space. Then the third pulse took us another 10 lightyears in a random direction within a 45 degree arc from our original trajectory.” De-Thread said, crossing his arms.

“Riiiiiiight.” Oculus replied.

“You asked, don’t blame me. In any case we are definitely safe for the moment.” De-Thread got up from his chair. “We’ll let it coast on autopilot for a bit. I need to see if anything needs to be fixed.” Oculus got up as well, walking out of the cockpit and into the main deck. Streamline and Blueline were still adjusting. 

“You two okay?” Oculus asked.

“Yeah, just a little woozy,” Streamline said. “Thanks to you Big Bot”

“I’m just glad you’re both alive. What about you Blueline.”

“Alive,” Blueline said before wincing in pain. 

“Hopefully somebody that made it can do some first aid on your leg. Or at least dull the pain.” Oculus said, looking around. “Any idea where everybody else is?”

“No clue, Sir. I’m sure there are more decks where the others might be. Any idea how many survived?” Blueline asked. Oculus looked down to his feet, closing his optic sensors. 

“De-Thread said that only a couple other bots made it.”

“Then all the other refugees-”

“That’s enough Streamline. What is important is that we survived. I’m going to go find the other survivors.” Oculus made his way through the ship, looking at room after room of empty stasis chambers and seats. The shuttle meant to be the last hope for hundreds of Autobots was now an empty vessel with only a few living sparks scurrying through its halls. Oculus encountered the Med-bay. He opened the door and saw to femmebots inside. A bulky Yellow and Black bot laid on the examination table as a tall, thin bot worked on closing some gashes on the bulky bot with her small selection of tools.

“Are you a medic?” Oculus asked, somewhat startling the slender bot.

“Yes, I’m Medflight. I heard De-Thread shouting and I assumed we got a few more survivors. I was just repairing Boxblade here. She’s in Stasis-Lock after taking a bad hit but she is stable for now. Are there more injured?”

“Yes I have two more survivors with me., the injured one is conscious but his leg was badly mangled. He’s in a lot of pain.”

“Lead me to him.” The two bots ran down the corridor back to the main deck. Medflight took out her instruments and inspected Blueline’s leg. “The damage is extensive. I’ll probably have to do major repairs. I’m going to put him in Stasis while I work. Can you carry him to the med-bay?” Oculus nodded, hoisting Blueline up. “By the way, I never caught your name.” 

“Oculus Major.”

“Wait, you are The Oculus Major? Well that sure is comforting. Having a proper soldier on deck makes me feel a lot safer. I managed to interrogate an explanation of the plan from De-Thread, but even outside of Decepticon territory I’m worried they are still chasing us.”

“What crawled up his tailpipe anyhow?” Oculus said as he set Blueline down on the examination table across from Boxblade.

“I haven’t been working with him for that long, I just reached the bunker about a decacycle ago. He didn’t talk much to me outside of barking orders. We didn’t have too many engineer bots on site so I had to double down and help.” A pulse of light emitted from Medflight’s tool, rendering Blueline unconscious. Streamline filed into the lab a moment later. “Speaking of, Sir, I didn’t know that an officer of your rank was even at our base. It was primarily a refugee camp up until a few cycles ago.”

“Most of my platoon was wiped out in a Decepticon ambush outside of Old Iacon after the battle, I was forced to retreat. The refugee bunker was the only place I could think of. Fortunately, the shuttle was ready. I slipped in quietly. I didn’t want to draw attention to myself.”

“That’s awful. I’m so sorry for your loss, Sir” Streamline said as she watched Medflight work.

“You don’t have to apologize. The Decepticons did it, not you. They were good, brave bots. They fought servo and digit in the name of their homeland. Each of them died a hero.”

“Not to interrupt, Sir, but it looks like our friend here should be fine. I’ve removed any foreign material and salvaged what I could. I’ll graft on some Cybolic Alloy and given a few Decacycles the living metal should fully recover.” Medflight said as she rose from her working station.

“Thanks, Doc-Bot for everything.” Streamline said embracing her. 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s what I do,” Medflight said as her cheeks went flush.

“Now that everybody is stable we should plan our next move,” Oculus said with a stern face.

“Sure thing, Boss-bot. I may be a rookie, but I’m with you, wherever we end up.” Streamline said with a smile.

“I appreciate that Streamline. I can only hope De-Thread is more of a team player than I’m lead to believe. I’m going to see if I can find him. All available hands should meet on the main deck in 10 cycles,” Oculus Major declared.

“Rodger, Sir” Streamline said with a salute. 

“I’ll take care of what I can and I’ll meet you there, Sir,” Medflight said with a nod.

Oculus Major left the Med Bay and descended deeper into the bowels of the craft. He turned on his Optic lights and searched the maintenance wing for the enigmatic De-Thread. The sounds of sparks and movement lead Oculus to De-thread, soldering two sections of pipe back together. Scurrying around his feet were three small bots. Two bipedal robots walked around reaching low hanging wires and performing repairs while a four legged bot handed tools to De-Thread.

“I didn’t know you had Mini-cons here as well,” Oculus said as he approached.

“You didn’t ask,” De-Thread replied, not even turning his head to face him.

“I would think you would have included them in the headcount.”

“Well it also really wasn’t your business.”

“Well as the highest ranking bot here it really is my business to know these things.”

“Oh, right. You’re the Great Oculus Major. Let me just forget that all of us are just space refugees without two energon cubes to rub together and bow down before your Prime-granted superiority.” De-Thread stood up and walked further down the hallway, opening up a panel and inspecting the wiring.

“Listen, I don’t know what I did to get on your bad side but right now we don’t need to be arguing we need to work together and come up with a plan.” Oculus followed him, being careful not to step on the Mini-cons below him.

“You didn’t do anything. I’m being realistic. Your rank doesn’t mean anything. We weren’t in an army base. That was a refugee camp. If you were there, then you’re a refugee. If you want to play leader and be the big bot, then go ahead. I really don’t care. I just want to make sure this craft doesn’t explode.”

“Fine, once you’re done, can you please meet us on the main deck so we can talk about our plan going forward?”

“Fine, give me a few nanocycles and I’ll come talk if that would really make you happy.” De-Thread stood again and disappeared around the corner. Oculus Major stood and stared off into the darkness.

“This is going to be a long trip.”


End file.
